


there's something so tragic about you (something so magic about you)

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Episode Ardyn Prologue Spoilers, Gen, I promised fringeperson I'd do it, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm making it a tag now, The Author Regrets Everything, You Have Been Warned, but I kinda forgot, plot without porn, so like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: It was hardly the wish of the Six for the Caelum to pass before their time, or to be swallowed under by the StarScorge or the Wall. So they gifted the Caelum other selves, to bolster and heal and aid.





	there's something so tragic about you (something so magic about you)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing  
> Help  
> (I promise this is shorter than normal chapter length)  
> (I hope)  
> (gods please don't make me a liar, Muse)
> 
> PROLOGUE  
> aka Ardyn regrets everything, also little children running around forests recklessly

Noctis Lucis Caelum wakes up and he feels five and nine and seventeen and infinity, and oh. _Oh._ This was what his father had told him, had spoken of. Then he sees a pretty girl surrounded by flowers and wants to go and play hide and seek with her.

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret wakes up and she laughs with the boy only she can see and plays hide and seek in the magnificent greenery of Tenebrae.

Nyx Ulric is awake, running early morning drills and exercises with the other new Glaive recruits when he sees two kids run past and he stumbles on the warp, landing on his leg badly. His training partner laughs at him, tells him that his earlier graceful mid-teens are being made up to him by extremely clumsy late-teens, but all he can hear ringing in his ears are the sounds of ghostly, childish laughter.

Ardyn (Lucis Caelum) Izunia has been working all through the night, checking and double checking and watching his pieces fall into play, and the press of another three extra minds into his own is buried under the constant roar of spite and hate and the writhing of thousands – of hundreds of thousands – of millions – of daemons under his skin, pressing into his mind.

 

 

When Noct is twelve and Luna is sixteen and Nyx is twenty-four, Noct finally (finally walking finally moving) begins to learn the sword from an aggravated Gladiolus who hates him, and Luna becomes the Oracle and is locked away in an icy tower with her icy brother and only them for company, and Nyx is a full-fledged Glaive doing tours on the frontlines against Niflheim and losing arms-brothers and -sisters constantly in a seemingly never-ending steam of grief.

Then there’s a blinding shock of raw terror and rage streaking through their bond. They converge and _reach_ for that hole that dropped thread that was their fourth bond and there’s a glimpse of white-white-Niflheim-white before they are thrown back into their own minds and bodies and Noct falls gasping on the floor with a practice sword at his throat and Luna drops her trident with a clatter and her knees weak and shaking and Nyx stumbles through twenty warps to move a meagre five leagues and bleeds over the outpost dirt.

(Ardyn is two millennium and infinity stretching before him, with Starscourge in his mind and under his skin and three children in his mind and no-no-no-no they’re Caelum-Oracle-Glaive he _hates_ them they can’t be his bond-mind-body they _can’t_ )

 

 

At twelve, Noct is still childish despite the listlessness that weighs him down and the duty that drags at his feet and the sword that bruises his bones, and he greets the raw, aching bond of hollow-sorrow-hate with a bright smile and gleefully calls their Fourth ‘Funny Hat Man’ because he’s wearing a Funny Hat (which definitely deserved capitals) and somehow drags Funny Hat Man into playing warp-hide-and-seek with Nyx and in real time too! since Nyx always returns to Insomnia and Noctis guard duty in-between tours. Funny Hat Man knows the _best_ tricks and teaches the two of them how to warp between two knives held apart and how to _chain warp_ , how cool was that!

At sixteen, Luna is wary of the Imperial Chancellor who made her the Oracle so young and made her brother so distant and cold in the aftermath of her mother’s murder. But Luna is perceptive and Noct is a good judge of character and Ardyn is the helpme-grief-spite of their Fourth, so she trusts him when he says that he will do all he can to help them and when he says that he will do all he can to make it so they can see each other in real time, all together, _finally_.

At twenty-four, Nyx absolutely knows better than to trust anything out of the mouths of any of the Niffs. At twenty-four Nyx only knows their Fourth as Ardyn and as the Funny Hat Man. At twenty-four, Nyx trusts Ardyn with his body as they warp through the skies and through battle.

At two millennium, Ardyn, for the first time, weeps.


End file.
